


Fudge

by KeairaRogue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 16:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7445476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeairaRogue/pseuds/KeairaRogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry rants and Ron is confused or perhaps confusing. Join the golden trio as they have a "discussion" about the "dear" old minister of magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fudge

"Ahh! That man is so infuriating! He looks like a freak penguin! And what the hell is with that hat?"

"Harry what are you..." Hermione began.

"And his policies, he has to ask for help on every little thing. And he'll take advice from anyone. He trusts Malfoy for Merlin's sake! What a fool!"

"Harry you have to calm down," Hermione cut in firmly.

"Yes, but he is so irritating!" Harry exclaimed throwing his hands in the air.

"Harry its going to be fine. Dumbledore is getting people organized," Hermione looked worriedly at her friend.

"The world thinks that Dumbledore and I are nuts!"

"Well, yes that may be true, but they will believe! Harry you've got to give it time. People just are not ready to accept this reality."

"But Fudge is…"

"Mmmmm! I love fudge!" Ron suddenly decided to join the conversation.

"What?!" Harry and Hermione gasped in unison.

"Why?" Harry added after a moment.

"Well, it's yummy and chocolaty and sugary and sweet and melt in your mouth goodness!" Ron replied with excitement.

"Umm, Ron," Hermione glanced at Harry who was barely containing his laughter, "We were discussing the Minister of Magic."

"But he doesn't taste good!" Ron cried out, a disgusted look plastered across his face.

At that Harry and Hermione lost control and burst out laughing, tears streaming down their faces. Ron looked on in confusion then huffed and walked away, correctly figuring out that the laughter was aimed at him. He remained angry until they brought him candy later that evening. But, as Hermione reflected, a laughing boy who lived is much better than an angry ranting boy who scares the living shit out of people.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was kind of strange, but that's what happens when I wake up in the middle of the night thinking about food.


End file.
